warfrontroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Amarr Armory
Here, you can find all the weapons used by the Amarr Empire. Plasma, laser and other weapons thought impossible are common in the coming list. Ground Weapons PLASMA ARSENAL '- ''Amarr craftsmanship mastered plasma by the time most races reached the Space Age. As a result, their weapons are easily produced and are characterized by a great yield. * '''Plasma Pistol - A standard-issue firearm, the Plasma pistol is used in close ranged engagements and is able to char flesh just as well as Plasma Carbines. * Plasma Carbine - Standard-issue weapons, plasma carbines release controlled streams of magnetized plasma bolts resulting in much greater range and impact damage. * Plasma Repeater '''- Trading firepower and range for a mid-range weapon, the Plasma Repeater fires several volleys of plasma in a shotgun fashion * '''Plasma Disgregator - A heavy weapon that delivers suppressing fire in the form of a plasma hailstorm. One of the most favored heavy weapons by infantry squad, its pinning capabilities are excellent and its effects devastating. * Plasma Bombardeer '- A frighteningly destructive heavy weapon, its long range and fire power brings utter devastation to infantry and heavy armors alike. Especially heavy, it is given to support squads most of the time. * '''Plasma Smiter '- Considered heavier than the Bombardeer, Plasma Smiters are mounted on vehicles and channels streams of plasma over an area through a magnetic field. Needless to say, its effects are devastating against tanks 'ANATHIR ARSENAL '- Kinetic weaponry is considered primitive and reserved for lesser races. Amarr's equivalent of a Battle Cannon is found in the Anathir Arsenal. Rather than using gunpowder as propulsion, miniature magnetic fields pave the way for Anathir rounds - defiling the laws ballistic have to obey to. * '''Anathir Pistol - The most basic Anathir weapon, Anathiri pistols's reach is two meters, and the slug travels at incredibly high speeds. Its power compensates fairly well for the crippled rate of fire and the really short range. * Anathir Rifle '''- With the range of ten meters, an Anathir Rifle is capable of making short work of infantry in light cover. The penetration power posed by these weapons is comparable to Gauss weaponry. * '''Anathir Repeater - Doubling the rate of fire of an Anathir Rifle, the Repeater is commonly fielded as secondary weapons for most tanks and vehicles - or a heavy weapons emplacement for infantry. * Anathir Cannon '- The Anathir cannon delivers incredibly powerful shots that can go through an entire building. It has a reach of thirty meters though, and its size allows it only to be mounted on vehicles. '''METAFUSION ARSENAL '- The Amarr Empire deploys a wide array of short-ranged blasters that can vaporize and annihilate unfortunate victims. These weapons harness the fission of a single atom to create the required amount of energy to turn the opponent into smoldering piles of slag. * 'Fusion Blaster '- With essentially a pointblank range, the Fusion blaster is the smallest Metafusion Arsenal - and it's about as big and unwieldy as a Plasma repeater. The projected ray melts through armor with superlative ease, and infantry is turned into vapor. * 'Metafusion Projector '- The heaviest weapon emplacement available is the Metafusion projector: with almost the triple range of a Fusion Blaster, its fire bursts can set tanks ablaze even if barely in range. Slowing down a whole squad for this monstrosity might be worth it. * '''Metafusion Accelerator - Combining Anathir technology with Metafusion gives birth to the Metafusion Accelerator: deliver tight charges of energy from an extremely long range, it is a cumbersome artillery piece that laughs at entrenchment and fortifications. LASER ARSENAL - Wielding refined bursts of sunlight, Amarr laser is dedicated anti-infantry long range weaponry widely employed by infantry squads and vehicles. * Laser Pistol - A miniature laser projector, the laser pistol projects short-ranged bursts of laser that is capable of piercing infantry armor and searing flesh. Its portable nature makes it a valid alternative to standard-issue plasma pistols. * Laser Carbine - Long ranged rifle that fires bursts of green light, capable of killing most infantry disregarding their armor. The Laser Carbine, given scopes and Las-amps, ''can become a deadly sniper weapon - even though this tactic is frowned at due to being dishonorable. * '''Laser Repeater '- The laser repeater trades range for increased fire rate, like the plasma repeater. Weaker than the carbine, most infantry prefers this reliable sidekick when in combat range, as the amount of shots fired can easily incapacitate or outright kill hostiles. * Laser Gatling '''- An anti-personnel fast firing heavy weapon, the triple-barreled weapon finds its use either as secondary weapon on a tank or as a weapon emplacement. Excellent for providing support fire, its resilient battery means that it will be firing for a long while while the built up heat can be released through vents on the side of the weapon. '''EXPLOSIVES - The array of weapons of destruction is wide in the Amarr arsenal - and explosives are one of the most lethal. * Grenades - Amarr too use handheld, portable explosives usually issued to infantry. Tactically flexible and reliable, they come in different flavors - the standard issue being Plasma grenades (excellent against infantry) and Fusion grenades (excellent against vehicles) * Missile Launcher - Missile Launchers magnetically deliver payloads of devastation from afar: once its targeting arrays lock on a target, it is rare that a missile will miss its target. The standard issue warheads are Plasma (Used against infantry and aerial hostiles) and Fusion (Used against vehicles). ARTILLERY '- ''Crushing the enemy from afar, Amarr batteries blast their foes into oblivion with barrages of Plasma and Fusion missiles. * 'Anathir Railcannon '- Built on tanks and siege vehicles, the Anathir Railcannon is the biggest of its kind - and most destructive: with two fire modes, it is capable of swatting down flyers or infantry with ease. The first mode consists of electrically superheating a slug, and firing it through the typical magnetic field. Upon impact, the bullet explodes and easily overwhelms infantry. The secondary fire mode allows the Railcannon to fire rapid hypersolid slugs at any target - trading power for area of effect. * 'Plasma Deathweaver '- An artillery weapon dedicated to the destruction of infantry in cover, the Deathweaver fires a barrage of plasma bombs high in the air like a mortar. On impact, the magnetic cage disrupts and floods the impact area with raw plasma. * '''Metafusion Destroyer - The Metafusion Destroyer is a terrifying siege weapon that projects two stream of destructive fusion energy, that is able to melt through armor with ease. While relatively short ranged, the Metafusion Destroyer can be used as a ram to easily destroy fortifications. * Laser Vaporizer - A crystal array built on tanks, the Laser Vaporizer ''focuses enormous quantity of energy and release it as a beam - that cleaves through infantry and buildings with ease. Even if easily overheated, the siege weapon's range is superb. '''PSI-ENHANCEMENT '- Mind over matter * Psishields '''- A type of personnel-shielding wielded by the elite, Psishields amplify the user's telekinetic abilities and turn them into a barrier that blocks bullets and the alike, at the strain of the user's mind. * '''Psiblade - Wielded by an Amarr, the Psiblade projects an energy sword that reflects the focus of the wielder into its length: virtually unbreakable and never dull, wielded by a master this weapon can easily destroy opponents. * Psi-Amp - Implemented into the brain of individuals, the Psi-Amp increases the power of the Psionic individual, allowing them to extend the range and potency of their already nigh-supernatural powers.